Antagonists
The Antagonists are recurring characters in Twitch Plays Pokemon who act as villainous counterparts to the Protagonists. Antagonists are typically encountered at several points and defeating them is often a major plot point. Antoganists in Twitch Plays Pokemon 'Bill' , the main antoganist in Twitch Plays Pokemon.]] In Twitch Plays Pokemon, Bill has gained the status of the main antagonist in most interpretations. Initially viewed as a potentially evil figure due to his creation of the PC system that has ultimately led to accidental releases of fan-loved Pokémon, Bill's involvement in negative events in the TPP universe have evolved from the level of a side threat to him being the main orchestrator behind stopping the main protagonists. Many members in the TPP community share the same vision on Bill, mostly thanks to the works of user ZetsuTheFirst. 'The PC' The PC is a creation of Bill's, infamous for its ability to release Pokémon due to inopportune commands at the wrong times. In early playthroughs, the PC could not change boxes automatically when the previous one was full, resulting in scenarios whereby the PC had to be used in order to catch Pokémon, which presented great danger to the Pokémon already captured. It was also required to be used whenever a different Pokémon was desired or the Voices decided to get rid of a Pokémon on the team. These attempts sometimes came at great cost, with losses ranging from a single insignificant Caterpie to nearly three dozen Pokémon including fan favorites such as Jay Leno and strong team members such as Leech King being released. This led to the saying of "The PC demands blood". 'Lanette' Lanette was Bill's representative in the Hoenn regions, and worked at his command to disrupt the protagonists' journey. Dome Fossil The Dome Fossil was one of the two fossils available to Red during his trip through Mt. Moon early on in the game. The other option was the Helix Fossil which was chosen by Red. The Dome Fossil was considered the counterpart to the Helix Fossil, being the dark to the Helix's light in terms of Lore. Kabuto is the Pokémon that is recovered from the Dome Fossil if chosen and reanimated on Cinnabar Island late in the game. As of the Randomized FireRed Playthrough, however, a less evil interpretation of Dome has arisen. As Alice picked the Dome Fossil as opposed to the Helix Fossil, it is believed that neither Dome and Helix are evil, but different sides of the same coin. As the world was far too chaotic, it required order and Dome, which is why Alice chose it. In Twitch Plays Pokemon Anniversary Red , which was set in an alternate universe, Dome is the main Pokémon in the team as voices chose it instead of Helix. Disciples of Dome The Disciples of Dome are the followers of the Dome Fossil and later Kabutops, in a similar vein to the Church of Helix, which is usually considered an ideological foe of the Disciples of the Dome. 'The False Prophet Flareon' Flareon '''was first introduced to Red's team as an Eevee gifted to him by a man on the top floor of one of Celadon's towers. It was then evolved into a Flareon with the use of a Fire Stone bought in the Celadon Department Store. Flareon was considered to be '''the False Prophet and allied with the Dome Fossil in Lore interpretations because of its involvement in the release of two of Red's Pokémon, Abby and Jay Leno, which were the first Pokémon to be released in the TPP series. Later, however, some began to consider Flareon as an innocent being, and thus deem it the Martyr. 'Team Rocket' 'Giovanni' The boss of Team Rocket and gym leader of Viridian City, he personally oversaw the running of underground base and the siege of Saffron City. *